Amphituber
The Amphituber family is a family of frog-like amphibians in the Pikmin games. Their family name is a portmanteau of "amphibian" and "tuber", due to their potato-shaped body. In the main games, they are not shown to have a mouth. This is likely a stylistic choice on the parts of the artist/developers, though it is possible that they obtain water and air through their skin in the same way as real life frogs. Wogpole The wogpole resembles a tadpole, and is in fact the juvenile form of an amphituber. It is one of the weakest water-based enemies in the ''Pikmin'' series. In the first game, it only appears in The Forest of Hope and The Distant Spring. They are typically a hard-to-get, low-reward enemy in that they are fast swimmers that run away and only produce one seed when carried to the Onion. In Pikmin 2, they are found in the Awakening Wood and Perplexing Pool areas, as well as being found in the sublevels of some caves, such as the Shower Room. Also, they can occasionally get out of the water. When they do this, they will flop around like beached fish and their speed is drastically reduced. As stated, they are not worth the effort, so don't bother unless you really want to retrieve them. Only Yellow Wollywog wogpoles are seen in the games. Yellow Wollywog Yellow Wollywogs are more slender, taller, yellow versions of their albino counterparts that live near bodies of water out in the open like in The Distant Spring or Perplexing Pool as opposed to underground areas, though they can occasionally be found in caves. They hunt by jumping high into the air and crashing back down on their prey. This allows them to take out large groups of pikmin in one attack, so be careful. One strategy to defeat Wollywogs is to approach (preferably from behind) and throw Pikmin at it, calling them back just before the creature jumps, which stuns the Pikmin until it lands. A more risky but effective tactic is to swarm the Wollywog and whistle your Pikmin back just before it jumps. This brings down the health of the Wollywog quickly, but you can lose all of your Pikmin if you take too long to call them back. A Wollywog will always choose to crush helpless Pikmin on the ground rather than chase the main group. Young Yellow Wollywog juvenile Yellow Wollywog are shown exclusively in Hey! Pikmin, located within the Verdant Waterfront, Leafswirl Lagoon, and Snowfall field. described as the intermediate, immature stage between Wogpole and Wollywog, as it has a set of back legs, yet still maintaining a much smaller version of a Wogpole tail. While unable to hover when jumping like their adult counterparts, they're still capable of crushing Pikmin on landing, and even then they can kill one pikmin on contact while swimming in water. They are fairly weak, and can be defeated with one Pikmin. Wollywog Wollywogs are a species of mature amphituber that live in the bowels of subterranean areas. They have pale skin and have red eyes, and are usually found in watery cave-live areas, such as caves in Pikmin 2 and The Forest Navel in Pikmin. They attack in the same manner as Yellow Wollywogs, but are more aggressive, and attack with a jump more readily. Their strange appearance is a result of mutations caused from living in darkness for generations. Even though their name implies that they are the originals, they seem to have mutated from Yellow Wollyogs or one of their predecessors. Fiery Yellow Wollywog Fiery Yellow Wollywog are essentially a species of Wollywog capable of igniting its body, and survive being on fire in a similar manor to a Fiery Bulblax. Juveniles of Fiery Yellow Wollywog can be found in the Sweltering Parchlands, and the Lushlife Murk. Unlike normal Yellow Wollywog, Fiery Yellow Wollywog can only be defeated by Red Pikmin, due to their fire-resistance, but juveniles still only need one pikmin to defeat. Pikmin Adventure Large-Mouth Wollywog Main Article: Large-Mouth Wollywog The Large-Mouth Wollywog is the first boss in the amphituber family, and it apears only in the Pikmin Adventure game in Nintendo Land. It has eyes on stalks, a large mouth (obviously) and can only be attacked at specific parts of its body at specific parts of the fight (i.e., The tongue at the start of the fight, its cheeks at the middle of the fight, and its back at the end of the fight). The Large Mouth Wollywog does not attack by jumping, but rather by extending its spike-ball-tongue at the player. This tongue will do damage whether or not it is the boss's current weak spot. Translucent Wollywog Main Article: Translucent Wollywog The Translucent Wollywog is the second boss to be fought in the extra challenges of Pikmin Adventure. It is basically the same exact boss as the Large-Mouth Wollywog from the 16 standard challenges. The only differences are that this one camouflages in the water, and shoots its tongue out three times in a row instead of just once. Gallery Wolloywog Cave.png|A cave full of various species of Amphitubers. Yellow Wollywog.png|A Yellow Wollywog in its natural habitat, as shown in the Piklopedia. Reel26 Wollywog.png|A Wollywog mid-attack, as shown in the Enemy Reel. Yywollywogswim.jpg|A Young Yellow Wollywog swimming underwater as shown in Hey! Pikmin Fyywollywogwild.jpg|A set of Fiery Young Yellow Wollywog as seen in Hey! Pikmin Category:Amphitubers Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Families Category:Crushing Enemies Category:Pikmin Adventure Enemies Category:Pikmin Adventure Category:Canon